


[大和塚] 狂わせて

by uraumaim930027



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 17:00:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15562356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uraumaim930027/pseuds/uraumaim930027
Summary: ＊大和祐大（27）x 手塚國光（25）。＊有R情節，慎入。＊前一篇惑わせて的後續。＊贏得溫網冠軍的手塚選手與飛去英國替他慶祝的大和前輩的肉（Ｘ）故事（Ｏ）。





	[大和塚] 狂わせて

**Author's Note:**

> ＊日本U17教練大和與職業網球選手手塚。  
> ＊手塚參考許斐10年後設定，大和私設。

手捧溫布頓網球賽冠軍獎盃的瞬間，掩蓋不住的喜悅之情從心頭湧上，站上夢想的舞台，站在這片草地場上，是他從小開始打網球的憧憬。空氣彷彿為他凝住，聽不見任何聲音，觀眾席上每個人站起為他鼓掌，大概就像他喜歡的貝多芬完成演奏之後所見的場景。

即使欣喜，臉上也僅露出一絲微笑，難以捕捉，更難以讓人知道他正高興著，但手塚國光此刻是真心快樂而激動的，他高舉獎盃，無數鎂光燈亮起，沐浴在世人的讚美中，無數鏡頭對準了他，他早已習慣。為自己而戰鬥的勝利是極為愉悅的，完完全全屬於他手塚國光的成就，艱苦的訓練在網球場上化為甜美的果實，追逐那顆小黃球、揮拍，打網球的快樂與挑戰他再清楚不過。

左肩的舊傷已不再劇烈疼痛，劇烈的決勝局結束，仍感到些微不適，手塚的表情沒有讓記者們察覺。

「請問手塚選手，奪冠後有什麼感想？您身為第一個獲得溫網冠軍的日本選手，覺得如何？」

「我很喜悅，感激與我並肩作戰的夥伴們，我的家人、教練、朋友，以及支持我的所有人。」

他禮儀端正地對著鏡頭鞠躬，決賽後奪冠的記者會上也是，沒有半分大意，禮貌又真誠的回答，即使打完比賽身體應該疲憊不已，但那份興奮讓手塚精神奕奕地面對媒體，他推了推眼鏡，再次說道：「非常感謝大家。」

 

收拾好東西，他和同行的教練等人一起回到他們下榻的英國倫敦飯店，時間已經很晚了，再次跟他們道謝與道晚安，手塚國光在關上房間門之後，拿掉眼鏡，把已經換下的球衣放到一旁準備送洗，網球拍和冠軍獎盃放在沙發上，他躺在床上，將身體徹底放鬆。已經在球場的更衣室裡沖過澡了，此時心情平靜下來，倦意與睡意便向他襲來。

手機微弱的震動使他驚醒，賽後第一時間他的手機便不斷被簡訊鈴聲打擾，當年中學時認識的夥伴們紛紛傳來祝福，而現在才傳來的簡訊來自大和祐大——「我看了你的比賽，很精彩。恭喜你♡」簡訊最後的愛心符號令手塚皺起眉頭，但想想從以前到現在大和部長平時似乎都帶著這種語氣，除了那次在U17集訓營跟他比賽時，大和認真地關心，露出受傷的手肘時的忠告以外，一直都保持謎樣的微笑和上揚的語氣。

想起大和當時對自己的照顧，改變自己的心境，自己最感激的人一定不會少了他，中學到現在過了十年，中間他和大和祐大還保持著不算頻繁的聯繫，至少手塚知道現在對方留在日本U17集訓營當網球教練，很適合對方呢，雖然近年大和強烈要求他不要再叫他「大和部長」了，可大和祐大在他心中一直是「大和部長」，他敬愛的前輩。

這是手塚今天花最長時間考慮該怎麼回覆的簡訊，他沒有忘記中學時他要離開日本前夜的事情，他與大和祐大發生了性關係，但也僅此而已，在那之後他們沒有再談論過那個夜晚，他知道當時的大和喜歡他，自己也對大和抱持著自心底敬重的好感，可他們選擇避開談論感情。

做夢一般，好像在現實中他們兩人間什麼也沒發生。手塚仔細思考，也許是當時的大和祐大與自己選擇了什麼都不要改變。

手塚勾起淺笑，他跟大和祐大應該會對彼此說出一樣的話吧——「那樣做對你跟我比較好。」

『謝謝大和前輩的祝福。若您方便，我過幾天回日本時見面聚餐可好？ 手塚國光』

他按下發送鍵，把手機放到床頭櫃上，九個小時的時差，現在日本是早上，對方大概正在觀察集訓營裡少年們的訓練。手塚簡單梳洗後，確認手機設了鬧鐘，為了讓自己在打完激烈的比賽後好好休息，明天自己沒有被安排任何行程，關燈合上眼，他沉沉睡去。

 

 

『來自日本的選手手塚國光拿下本次溫網冠軍，這也是他個人生涯中第一個溫網冠軍，出乎意料⋯⋯』大和祐大看著小酒館裡大螢幕回放的一則體育新聞，露出笑容，大和費了一番工夫才在英國倫敦找到一間轉播溫網時沒有被人擠滿的酒館，酒館位在小巷子裡，從酒館的裝飾看來老闆也是網球愛好者。

「你支持的是手塚選手？恭喜了。」酒館老闆以英文詢問他，順勢放上一杯Guinness黑啤酒。

大和喝了一口，小酒館半小時後打烊，此時剩下沒幾個客人，在吧台邊專注盯著螢幕的大和自然成為老闆閒聊的對象，他以英文回道：「是啊，我是他的頭號粉絲呢 ♪」

「喔？你看起來可不像個狂熱球迷。」

「嘿⋯⋯我可是支持他十年了喔！」

「哈哈哈⋯⋯」老闆為大和的幽默大笑出聲，大和也笑了笑，飲下一口黑啤酒，強烈的烘焙味與苦澀，就像他隱藏自己心意的這十年。啤酒喝到最後才湧現一陣回甘的甜味，大和祐大看著手機閃現的手塚的回覆簡訊，陷入深思。

手塚他又是怎麼想的呢？

『晚上八點，我在這等你。』附上這間小酒館的地址，大和祐大送出訊息。

 

 

陽光灑進房間，一整面的落地窗採光良好，不愧是跡部為他安排的房間，從普通單人房升級成豪華套房，偌大的雙人床，良好的客房服務。鬧鐘一響，手塚緩緩醒來，按掉手機鬧鐘時看見簡訊通知好幾則，他選擇先去漱洗，沖個澡再說。

他一則一則翻閱著簡訊，大多都是來自朋友的祝福，畢竟不是每個人都能熬夜看他的球賽直播，也有人是看見新聞報導才得知奪冠消息的。

拉到最後一則通知，來自大和祐大，手塚國光點進去大和傳給他的地址，顯示就在自己所下榻的飯店不遠處。

大和部長現在居然在英國嗎？手塚看見地圖上顯示的網球場附近的小酒館，大和是因為公事碰巧在英國，還是有其他的理由呢？

例如，為了見他一面。

手塚國光又想起那個混亂的夜晚，當時的他再怎麼遲鈍也看透了大和的心意，他沒有選擇推開對方，是因為不想推開對方。也許這正是自己所畏懼的，濃烈的情慾，他既害怕又期待，若是踏入一步，就會越陷越深，對大和部長的好感，應僅止於前輩那樣。

國三的他選擇遠赴德國訓練，在那之後高中大學也待在德國，偶爾會回日本，但與大和碰面的次數屈指可數。他不是沒有談過戀愛，追求他的女性，甚至男性也不在少數，可手塚國光總覺得少了什麼，他不是沒有認真與之前的對象交往，但他心裡始終藏著對大和祐大的特殊情感。

本能的渴望可以透過運動解消，避免運動過量受傷而減少練習量的話，就自己發洩，又或和別人。少數幾次與其他男性為了解決情慾而發洩的時候，無論身上身下是誰，他都會想起大和部長是怎樣碰他的，他的手指、手掌，他的背脊、擺動的腰，那是自慰時無法體會的感受，就連自己試圖從後面洩欲的時候，都體會不了的，被人擁抱、親吻的感覺。

他自己也明白，自己不斷壓抑著對大和的任何想法，每天晚上寫日記時手塚國光也曾經自我反省著，這樣的感情該放縱還是隱藏才好，從以前到現在，他選擇的大多是後者。他不該大意，不該失了分寸，可他不停想起自己面對大和部長時，萌生而出的危險念頭。

該怎麼辦才好。

 

 

「今天沒有比賽可看了呢。」老闆對著坐在吧台的大和祐大如此說道，他認得這位昨天與他交談的男人，典型的亞洲面孔卻留著淺色長髮，眼角有淺淺的傷痕。

「今天不是來看比賽的。」大和注視酒吧裡的時鐘，恰好指向八點鐘。

「你在等人？」老闆像昨天一樣，給了大和一杯黑啤酒，酒杯放上吧台時，響亮的鈴鐺聲提醒著老闆新客人的到來。

大和微微一笑，「這不來了嗎？」他一隻手撐著下巴，望向門口穿著簡單襯衫，幾乎沒有變裝也不怕被別人認出就前來的新任溫網冠軍。

「好久不見了，大和部長。」

「都說幾次不要叫我部長了⋯⋯手塚くん。」過於親密地拍拍手塚的頭，像是十幾年前他還是部長而手塚還國一的時候，偷偷揉亂手塚整齊的頭髮，得到對方困擾但沒有退卻的反應，大和滿意的收手。

看見新科溫網贏家光臨自己的小酒館，老闆差點因為驚嚇過度摔了自己的酒杯，大和轉過頭對老闆比了個保密噤聲的手勢，他點點頭，默默送上一杯同樣的黑啤酒的時候，手還顫抖著。

「可以喝吧？」大和在手塚坐到他身側時，指了指那杯啤酒，手塚因為比賽期間嚴格地控制了自己的飲食，在德國訓練的時候也是如此，但基於歐洲文化，大和猜想手塚也沒少喝啤酒。

「今天可以，大和⋯⋯前輩。」透過眼鏡，他望著深麥色酒液，舉起酒杯，大和的笑映在流動的酒精裡，有什麼東西在他心底沸騰。

「啊⋯⋯歐洲的啤酒喝起來就是不一樣呢。」大和也沒變多少，還是染著淺色頭髮，留著短短的鬍渣，大致上看起來成熟了些，臉上是屬於教練的沈穩笑容，手塚也清楚，外人看來輕浮的大和，事實上再穩重不過，「再次恭喜你了，手塚。」

「謝謝。大和前輩近來可好？」

「還行還行啦，集訓營的那群孩子們再鍛鍊一下就會很出色的。」他停頓了下，提起集訓營的事不知是好是壞，倘若期望落空他也無所謂，他不是那麼看不開的人，「手塚⋯⋯」再次停頓，大和靠向他心心念念妄想已久的男人，「國光，可以這樣叫你嗎？」

意味深長地露出微笑，他擺弄著酒杯上凝結的水滴，「⋯⋯別想的太沈重，只是想要拉近我們之間的關係而已。」

那又是多近呢？手塚垂下眼眸，大和部長的低語悄然無聲地勾起他藏匿無數個夜晚的情慾，打在臉側的酒氣與大和溫熱的吐息，他無法不想起十年前的場景，高中生的大和部長與現在在他面前的人疊合，被大和祐大進犯的感覺⋯⋯他忍不住繃緊雙腿肌肉，嚥了嚥口水。

「⋯⋯現在還不夠近嗎？」

「當然不夠囉。如果可以的話，想要吻你喔，國光。」大和愉悅地把自己那杯黑啤酒喝光，最後的甜味堆疊在口中，他舔舔嘴角，試著想像手塚的嘴唇是否也嚐起來是甜的。

手塚國光微微皺起眉頭，越過這條線真的可以嗎？

「呵⋯⋯你還是沒有回答啊。」他瞇起眼看手塚猶豫的神情，這個人少有的無法果決堅定的模樣，大概都展現在如何面對感情之中了吧，「那也沒關係，我們聊點別的吧——」

大和有些意外，猝不及防地自己的左手被拉住，手塚靠向他耳邊，像是不想被任何人聽見他的回答：「去隱密一點的地方好嗎？」

昏黃的燈光下，二十五歲的手塚紅了耳根，他會故作鎮定的說是因為喝酒而臉紅。如果手塚這樣狡辯，大和也不會拆穿他，畢竟那樣的他性感的過份。

從口袋裡掏出鈔票壓在酒杯下，大和祐大向老闆揮揮手，門鈴再次響起，他摟著手塚國光的肩膀走出酒館，一副哥倆好的樣子，沒有人會懷疑什麼。

「隱密的地方？」

「飯店就在附近。」

「不怕遇到瘋狂粉絲？」

手塚推了推眼鏡，一本正經地說道：「遇到了。他現在還要跟我一起回飯店。」

意外地被手塚逗笑的大和笑出聲來，他摟在對方肩上的手不知不覺來到了腰際，他輕吻手塚的側臉，低語在手塚耳畔，「吶、國光，我愛你。」

喜歡、憐愛、疼愛、眷戀。他惦記手塚國光這個人，猶如魔鬼的誘惑，戒也戒不掉，這個小他兩歲的男人。他在手塚身上看見與自己相似的地方，因此不希望他重蹈覆轍，他也在手塚身上看到更多，專屬於對方的魅力。

沈穩內斂、強大、專心致志，願意為團隊付出，還有那些別人不明白的，他的用心，他的愉悅、悲傷、痛苦、忍耐，他的靈魂他的一切都令大和迷戀不已。

而手塚國光在走進飯店時回了大和一句：「Ich liebe dich ,so wie du mich」

「那是什麼意思？」他在電梯裡看著手塚慢悠悠地掏出房卡，直到電梯門開，走到房間門口時手塚才對他緩緩用日文向他解釋。

「我愛你，正如你也愛我。」

 

 

「真是的⋯⋯」他捧著手塚好看的臉龐，手指滑向後頸，「我還以為我一直都是單相思呢。」大和看向眼前與自己心意相通的手塚，看他摘下眼鏡，收進口袋裡，然後望著自己，等待由他開始的親吻。

大和祐大沒有猶豫，手指插進對方柔軟的髮間，將對方壓在門上，急躁的吻上手塚，激烈的熱吻，他吮過手塚的唇，啤酒的甜味混著手塚國光的味道，舌頭撬開手塚的嘴，滑進對方的口腔試圖傳達他狂熱的愛意，手塚沒有抗拒，他側過回應大和的熱情，在對方想要結束這個吻的時候，甜膩的吻過大和的下唇，再舔過上唇。

表情仍舊沈靜的手塚讓大和更想將對方拆吃入腹，手塚的頭髮被他弄亂了，臉上帶著紅暈，眼神卻還是像他站在球場上時沉著，禁慾的氣息和方才激情的反差倒令大和更加興奮。

「ほぉ⋯⋯吻得很熟練呢。」

「大和前輩也是。」

「這十年間你很勤奮練習？」

「我認為是長大成人的一部份。有什麼不妥嗎？」

「沒有。」大和將手塚推倒在那張大的過分的雙人床上，比起嫉妒，他更感到驚訝，「只是很意外手塚國光會這樣做，」

他褪下自己的上衣，右手的傷痕仍沒有消失，手塚輕撫過對方那道經歷無數次手術與復健的傷疤，認真地回覆他：「⋯⋯身體的本能反應需要發洩。」

看手塚一副為難的樣子，他試探般地開口，同時解下自己的皮帶，「男人？女人？」手塚聽見前者一詞時撇過頭臉紅的反應出賣了自己，「看來猜中了呢。」大和脫下外褲，膨脹的下身隔著底褲蹭著手塚的大腿。

略微生氣的手塚將大和反壓在自己身下，他緩慢地解開褲頭，下半身馬上就一片赤裸，經過鍛鍊的雙腿精壯有力，他看著大和，一顆一顆解開鈕扣。他無法不承認，十年前在集訓營的那個夜晚，使他認知與男性性交會產生異樣的快感，從後面被進入的感覺該死的讓他上癮。

以運動員來說，手塚身材偏瘦，跟其他選手比起來，身板未免太細了，大和摸上對方精實的、在比賽時總不經意露出的腰際，手指輕輕繞到後頭，自脊椎尾端下滑到雙臀之間，引起對方一陣顫抖，勃起的性器展露在大和眼前。

「比賽期間都在禁慾？很敏感唷。」大和瞇起眼微笑，右手包覆對方的下身緩緩摩擦，左手撫上手塚背部的肌膚，雖然常年訓練，卻光滑細嫩，美麗的背肌刻畫這副迷人的軀體，十年前仍保有一絲稚嫩的身體，現在完全為他舒展開來，幾乎完美的線條。

隨著他手掌所經的地方，大和無法不察覺手塚細微的顫慄與亢奮，他惡趣味地坐起身來，手塚跨坐在他身上，他擁著對方，唇齒擦過手塚的鎖骨，小心翼翼不留下痕跡，卻刻意在乳首加重舔吻的力道，「喜歡？」吸吮著尖端，大和揉捏著手塚的乳頭，想像這個地方平常是怎樣被球衣磨蹭的。

「嗚、」跟自己所想一樣，即使坦承了心意，手塚還是會在做愛的時候忍耐發出聲音，大和的親吻集中在對方下腹上，沿著好看的線條撫摸，挑弄著手塚每根神經。

他想了想，今天還是不要欺負手塚好了。

轉身把手塚壓回自己身下，大和拉開床頭櫃的抽屜，成功在飯店用品裡找到保險套，甚至還附有潤滑液，「噢⋯⋯還真貼心。」扭開潤滑液蓋子，用掌心捂熱後抹在手塚腿間，背對他的手塚將頭埋在枕頭裡，耳根都紅了，大和壞心地湊近對方耳邊，「國光，別這麼冷淡嘛。」

「⋯⋯大和前輩、」手指先在洞口繞圈，接著緩慢插進裡頭，淺淺戳刺，手塚洩漏的喘息不斷，大和想起十年前對方親暱地叫他大和部長，下身忍不住更硬了些，該是時候改變了，他多加入一根手指，尋找著對方的敏感點，「這種時候我想聽你叫我的名字。」

「⋯⋯嗯啊、」側過頭拉住大和在他體內搗鼓的那隻手，羞恥卻又誠實地望著他親愛的大和部長，手塚請求似地輕聲喚著他的名字，「⋯⋯祐大。」

大和立刻吻了上去，給予獎勵一般，綿長親吻的同時，一邊擴張著手塚的後穴。他想要保持冷靜，卻無法自持，動作急躁，一旦想像自己等等會被對方溫暖的內壁緊緊吸住，便想要更快進入對方。

增加手指數目，他看著因為舒服而露出平時見不到的、帶著色氣的手塚國光，往更深處按壓，「我很開心喔，能聽到國光這樣喊我。」

「唔嗯⋯⋯」翻過身面對大和，手塚一副等著大和主動進來的表情，開口要求對他來說未免太過羞恥，大和在他體內的手指被潤滑液跟他的體液弄的濕濕黏黏，那隻手現在退出來，撫弄著他硬立的下身，「哈啊、」

「我會小心不要弄傷你。」熟練地套上保險套，大和按著手塚的腰，緩緩插進後穴裡，他無數次的想像都在此時崩潰，手塚面色潮紅地望著他，緊抓著床單忍耐呻吟，散亂的髮絲、急促的呼吸聲，不知道是舒服還是疼痛微微瞇起的眼與他對視，「痛？」

手塚搖搖頭，小腿蹭了蹭大和的身側，直到背後，要他更貼近自己一些。

下身被對方緊緻的肉壁包覆，手塚勾引一般的舉動使大和不再忍耐，他吻上對方的薄唇，擺動著腰在手塚裡面抽插，喘著粗氣的同時，大和祐大彎下身，舔過對方耳畔，手指輕捏著手塚的乳首，「怎麼⋯⋯太舒服說不出話了？」

不想發出令人害羞的聲音，手塚拼命忍著自己身體誠實反應勾起的喘聲，他緊抱著大和祐大，指尖幾乎要嵌進大和寬闊的背裡，肉壁被一次次摩擦過最敏感的地方，穴口緊吸著大和的性器不放，汗溼的髮絲貼著臉頰，在他身上的大和也沒有太多餘裕，性慾的衝動讓他想起十年前對方難得展露的放縱。

「⋯⋯吻我，好嗎？」

手指摩挲大和的後頸，別過頭的時候臉上還留有紅暈，大和祐大停下下身的動作，他緩緩撫上手塚的臉頰，更加確信自己對這個人的感情是特別且無法自拔的，拇指沿著手塚的唇形撫摸，大和瞇起眼睛，俯首貼上自己的雙唇，「國光⋯⋯」

面前的手塚國光並非他虛幻的夢境，他仔細吻過對方，虔誠崇拜一般，確認著這個人的全部都是真實的。

「嗚、」把自己的一切交給大和，手塚竭盡全力回應著對方激烈的吻，扭動腰部配合大和的節奏，他抓著大和的手到自己勃發難耐的性器，大和卻把他的手壓在床上十指交扣，「嗯啊、啊⋯⋯前面也、」

假裝沒聽到手塚的話，大和將對方雙腳分得更開，兩手按著對方的腿根，讓自己能進得更深，「這樣呢？」

「啊啊、哈啊、嗯、嗯嗚、大和前輩⋯⋯」隔著肉壁刺激到前列腺，他能感覺到大和祐大將整根沒入，粗大的肉棒被自己包覆著，下半身又燙又熱，幾乎要融化一般酥麻，眼角泛著淚，他只能緊緊抓著大和背後不放。

性器在手塚體內被收縮的內壁夾住，大和舒服地在對方耳邊發出低啞的情色吐息，濕熱的氣息使手塚更是一陣顫抖，他已經意識到大和祐大沒有要揉弄他的硬挺，打算就這樣讓他從後面高潮，手塚國光對未知的快感既害怕又興奮。

「祐、祐大⋯⋯」

「哼嗯⋯⋯」加快抽插的速度，大和在手塚胸前留下淺淺的吻痕，「國光⋯⋯嗯啊、」他奮力向深處頂去，按著手塚的肩頭，愉悅的高潮使他扣緊手塚的腰際，在肉穴裡一下一下射出。

「唔⋯⋯」強烈的快感刺激著手塚每一根神經，身體本能地夾緊雙腿，下腹好像有電流竄過，他挺起腰，放蕩的呻吟仍舊抵擋不住，未經觸碰的下身也跟著射出精液，有些沿著柱身流下，沒入腿間。

大和祐大湊上來又吻了他，把他擁在懷裡，「國光⋯⋯」

因高潮而失神的手塚過了一會而才眨了眨眼，回吻那個他暗戀十年的男人。他感覺自己浸泡在幸福之中，冠軍的喜悅、與大和重逢的喜悅、被大和一直愛著的喜悅。他想，這一切都太瘋狂了。

眼前的大和部長早已是成熟男人的模樣（手塚當然不會意識到大和也是這樣看他的），比起待在集訓營的時候，他能感受到大和祐大的男性魅力更濃厚了。久別重逢的他們就這樣表明心意，然後上了床。

瘋狂的不像自己的作風。手塚國光稍微冷靜下來，他看著自己被潤滑劑跟精液弄的黏糊的下腹，皺起眉頭，想要翻身下床清洗，卻被大和從後一把拉住。

「站得起來嗎？」

「可以。」

他自己起身的瞬間稍微踉蹌了下，隨即靠著訓練有素的身體能力恢復平衡，手塚赤裸地站在大和面前，胸口是大和留下的淺色吻痕，乳首因為吸吮而紅腫，腰際也有淺淺的指痕，萎靡的性器沾著水光，半透明的液體沿著大腿根部流下。拿起床頭的眼鏡戴上，手塚轉過身，好看的背脊線條接著後腰與才剛被蹂躪過的股間。

大和祐大解開髮圈，長髮散開，他坐起身，跟在手塚後面進了浴室。

 

 

「手塚くん——」

水龍頭被打開，浴室裡嘩啦的水聲將親吻的水漬聲淹沒。

天亮之前，他們向彼此索求更多。

**Author's Note:**

> 大和塚推廣中！！（泣）  
> 希望可以稍微稍微一點點脫離北極圈等級的冷門（泣）  
> 我心目中的大和塚是一對一旦互相誠實坦白心意，就能在這段關係中能毫無保留將自己全部展現給對方，且對方能夠理解的CP，他們的關係中夾帶很多別人見不到、不讓別人見到的激情（心理上肉體上的激情都包含啦）  
> 從前後輩互相疼愛的感情發展到愛情的部分如果可以的話想寫更多篇！  
> 成為戀人以後的大和塚也好棒也好想寫更多篇！  
> 總之就是⋯⋯他們好棒（欸）


End file.
